


It's Hard Out Here For A Peridot

by AfrikanMenace



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blank for purchase, Dark Web, Dont hurt me im fragile, F/F, F/M, Inner Homophobia, Meme, Minor Character Deaths, Peridot is in IT, Writer doesn't know how to write, dank web, deep web, escape from the Law, i make fun of everything, please dont take me seriously, politically incorrect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfrikanMenace/pseuds/AfrikanMenace
Summary: Peridot works as an IT Technician while she is a junior in college. One day she meets a girl with blue hair. That's when things go down hill.[I swear I speak decent English!]





	1. Yeah I'm DTF/Down To Fling Myself In Oncoming Traffic.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not hate anyone :P

“Welcome to Nerd Squad my name is Peridot, how may I help you.” A 5’6ft girl spoke. Was she irritated? You are damn straight she was. She was up all night playing Over Watch for her day off but, no her annoying boss needed her to come in because they were short on staff. If it wasn't for her mother making her get a job then she would have been in her dorm room; eating Doritos, chugging down Monster and doing other student’s homework for a quick buck. Those thoughts reminded her of high school. Good times, she smiled on the inside. 

“Yes, I think something is wrong with my computer? It’s running really slow.” 

The woman spoke. As she spoke Peridot took note of the girl’s hair color; it was blue- should she be concerned if this girl was a feminist or some sort of SJW? Peridot watched her mouth. Last time the IT technician spoke up against a customer they were threatening to sue the store for discriminating against their preferred pronouns.   
Period took the girl’s laptop and opened it up, it was running Windows 8.   
Barf

Period scrolled through the BIOs; nothing really stuck out to her.  
“Could you sign into your account Ms.”   
Period could feel her manager look at her through the wall. There she goes again assuming someone’s gender.   
“Er could you sign into your computer. “Period asked.  
The woman agreed and typed in her username and password. 

'Vody Nesushchiy' Peridot noted. Was that in another language or a secret code? What was she going to eat for dinner? She had some left over pizza. 

The computer greeted both women with its normal welcome sound as the desktop started to render in the small icons. Period scrolled through the about this computer information and through the the hard drive. Bingo she found what she was looking for. Her hard drive was close being full – it was a 500 GB hard drive and only 2GB of ram. Out of the 500 GB , 510 GB were being used which was quite unusual.   
Peridot hit the control alt delete buttons at the same time brought up a blue screen – the technician was trying to get the the task manager but it was being stubborn. Peridot was losing her patients; she couldn't even use the trackpad without it taking forever to load! If this was her computer she would have thrown it at the wall and set it on fire.

“More than likely you got a virus that can be fixed by a factory reset, but if you want my honest opinion I think you should just get a new laptop. Your computer is old and knowing the brand BQ – they more than likely soldered on your ram so you won’t be able to upgrade it.“

The woman signed, not putting up much of an argument.   
“Well, What type of computer do you have?” She asked. 

Period smirked. Her computer is something she took pride in, she even had pictures showing it off on her phone.   
“I have a 2024 custom build, water cooling, rgb rig, with dual 4080 KTX graphics cards, 256 GB ram and 7TB of hard drive space. “The blue haired girl smiled as if she knew what the little nerd was talking about. Period noticed and blushed a little. 

“B—but I suggest getting something like this.” Period walked over to one of the display models and pointed to it.   
“If you aren’t going to be doing anything too rigorous then I suggest a simple model like the M3000. It’s very moderate at a low cost. “ Period handed her the display’s specs and waited for a response.   
“If I do get this, would you help me set it up?” The woman smiled.   
“Ugh, sure.” Period said not making eye contact.   
“Alright.” The stranger offered her hand- waiting for the technician to hand over her phone so they could exchange numbers.   
Period typed in her name and number into the contact information.  
“My name is Lapis by the way.” Lapis finally said.   
“Peridot.” Period repeated.   
Lapis giggled. “I know you told me before.” 

 

Period’s cheeks turned red. She yelled to herself “NO HOMO!”


	2. I Sexually Identify As A Measure of Kilometer per Second. Because I want to km/s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot don't know any better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I am not homophobic,Everyone deserves to be loved by someone :D
> 
> 2\. If you are feeling sad or suicidal please call this number: 1-800-273-8255. There is another way. 
> 
> 3\. My humor is just going to get darker. I would have put me up for adoption too MOM!

Period splashed water in her face. What was that? She didn't know the girl and yet here she is blushing as if she was some kind of virgin, which she was. She was only feeling this way because of the attention. Yeah, that was it! Period didn't socialize with many people so of course it was nothing. She stood confidently into the mirror, It was whatever good thing her shift was almost over anyways. 

Period laid her forehead on her dorm door. Two notifications popped up on her phone coming from a ‘Lapis’. 

“Hey Peridot this is Lapis .”   
“I got a new computer like you suggested! When you’re free can u help me set it up? ” 

Red tint seem to invade the IT student’s face. She didn’t know how to reply back. Emojis were too cringy. What did she say before? This was just someone giving her positive attention, nothing more nothing less. Her finger slowly unlocked her phone and typed out a quick message but she didn't send it. Moans were coming from inside her room interrupted her from replying back. Did Amethyst bring home some guy? Slowly, she opened the door just to see some skinny looking twink being pinned by a girl who looked like she was made of ravioli a.k.a Amethyst. Peridot was shocked. Not because the two were making out on the floor; BUT BECAUSE IT WAS ANOTHER GIRL!   
“Oh hey P.” Amethyst waved to her roommate unconcerned.   
“Pearl this is my roommate, Peridot. Peridot this is Pearl.” pointed to the skinny woman pinned on the floor.   
Peridot covered her eyes, blushing profusely. Pearl stood up and tried to fix her clothing.   
“It’s nice to meet you Peridot! Amethyst has told me so much about you.” Pearl smiled and extended her hand.   
Peridot yeeted away; slamming her dorm door. She wasn't ready to handle this type of stuff. She was raised in a good Christian house hold, who went to church every Sunday and only watched PBS! She could have overacted; they might not have been kissing or making out at all! What if they were just wrestling and they fell while rough housing.  
Maybe she could just go to the library and stay there over night. She did have a Calculus exam in the morning that she failed to study for. The outside air was refreshing; it was away to make the annoying blush go away.   
For some reason out in no particular reason Peridot looked to the right of her. She looked over to the school’s parking lot and saw a black van pull up; when the van stayed still for more than 100 seconds, the back doors were pushed open. Two strangers jumped out; one wearing a pig’s mask and the other wearing a clothed bag with cut out eye holes. The person wearing a pig’s mask was equipped with a rusty looking shovel. This had to be a prank from one of the stupid fraternities on campus.   
Quickly the two strangers approached a girl walking by herself.   
BAM  
Pig mask person swung the shovel, aiming right to the girl’s head. There were no fucks given. Clothed mask person grabbed the unconscious girl and ran back to the van. Pig mask stranger stayed still for a bit and looked directly at Peridot. They pointed at her, moved a finger to their mouth before they paused and slowly moved a finger across their neck.

What the fuck.


End file.
